


The Good, The Bad, and the Marauders [Part I]

by Maraudererasmut



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Everyone's a cowboy, It's the cowboy fiction we all needed, James is a cowboy, M/M, Remus is a cowboy, WSBB 2019, Wild West, Wolfstar Big Bang 2019, wolfstar, wsbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 01:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19052362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maraudererasmut/pseuds/Maraudererasmut
Summary: James, Remus and Lily are sick and tired of all the corruption in the town. They think somebody should do something about it. Just not them...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ame's Cowboy Art](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/487090) by Art-of-ame. 



> This piece is created for the Wolfstar Big Bang (2019) and was inspired by the absolutely INCREDIBLE art of Ame. She is such an inspiration to me and I am so honoured that I had the opportunity to write a story based on her work! Ame, you are a beautiful human being, outside and in. You bring such joy to everyone around you. I sincerely hope that I am able to bring you some joy with this fic. I love you!
> 
> Also a huge thank you to Jennandblitz and lovelessinmanhattan for the beta reads! You guys rock!!
> 
> Now, please enjoy some Cowboy goodness! :D

“This town's corrupt, and I'm sick of it!”

 

Remus had to suppress a grin at James’ sudden outburst at the dinner table. They had known each other for years and James was wont for making grand statements out of the blue — Remus was used to it by now.

 

“You don't say…” Lily mumbled into her plate, only half paying attention to whatever her husband was saying. Lily and Remus exchanged a look across the table; it was a look between two old friends who silently acknowledged how much of an idiot James was sometimes.

 

Remus had started on Potter Ranch when he was still a strapping young man, not a penny to his name, a bright bold future ahead of him. He worked hard tending the cattle, caring for the horses, and keeping order around the acres that the Potters owned. It wasn't long before he went from farmhand to friend; Remus Lupin and James Potter were the same age and the more time they spent together, the more they realized they had in common. The boys had a similar drive, a fire deep within that burned with passion and ambition. They wanted to explore the world and bring adventure into their lives. Though they came from different backgrounds, they bonded quickly and remained loyal to one another. When Fleamont and Euphemia Potter passed away and left the ranch to their only son, he immediately hired Remus to run the stable, giving him authority and an opportunity to grow and move up in the world. Despite his youth spent in poverty, Remus was able to earn a real living thanks to the generosity of his friend. Remus was pleased as punch when he had the opportunity to introduce the young ranch owner to his childhood friend, Lily.

 

All flaming red hair and piercing emerald eyes, Lily was not one to put up with nonsense unless it was on her terms. “Spitfire” was a word often attributed to Lily Evans; She was quick of wit and an even quicker draw. Her dreams of being a sharpshooter were crushed when her mother took ill and she had to remain home to care for her.

 

Years had passed since those days of youthful folly and, although the boys had aged and lost some of their carefree optimism, they kept their jovial nature and whimsical charm. There was never a boring day on the Potter Ranch and Remus quite liked it that way.

 

“I'm not jokin’ around!” James’ second outburst tore Remus from his reminiscing, bringing his attention back to the dinner table and the rancher's boisterous musings. “The town's gone to the dogs, and I ain't talkin’ 'bout those Desperados. The mayor's so crooked, he could swallow nails and spit out corkscrews!”

 

“You gonna do somethin’ 'bout it?” Lily shot back, cocking an eyebrow and grinning across the table at Remus.

 

“Well…” James began, scrambling to think of something to respond with. His chestnut eyes searched Remus' for a moment, desperately hoping for a bail-out from his friend.

 

“Then stop your belly-aching and eat your damn food,” Lily chortled, shovelling a forkful of potatoes into her mouth.

 

James glanced down at his plate sheepishly. Lily was the only person that Remus had ever met who could tell James off and get away with it. Their marriage was the best thing to happen in Remus’ life.

 

"I mean, he ain't wrong," Remus shrugged with a coy smirk, knowing full well that he was about to egg his friend on and cause another heated debate.

 

"Don't go instigating nothin', Remus. Remember what your daddy always told you? Keep that head of yours down and don't go lookin' for trouble."

 

There was a finality to Lily's words that enveloped the dinner table in silence, save the gentle clattering of forks against porcelain plates. Everyone knew that she was right, afterall: there was enough going on in the town that Potter Ranch didn't need to get involved in. It was best to keep to themselves and avoid problems whenever they could, especially since the new Mayor came into power. He was financed by the richest family in town who had spent the past few years steadily gaining control over everything: gambling, banking, brothels, the works. If it weren't for James' stubbornness and his refusal to sell, the Black family would be the current owners of Potter Ranch, turning it from a thriving field of livestock to a sprawling mess of industrial machinery.

 

"So..." James began awkwardly, breaking the stifling silence that surrounded the table. "Lils and I are headed to the saloon tonight if you wanna join, Lupin."

 

Lily smiled and nodded encouragingly at her husband’s words.

 

"I think you should come with, Remus. It's been a while since we've had a night drinkin’ together."

 

Remus shrugged casually and ran a weathered hand through his hair, avoiding eye contact with his friends.

 

"Maybe another night." He looked back down at his plate, paying his vegetables a considerable amount of attention. "Not feelin' up to it tonight..."

 

"You said that last week, Lupin. And the week before that. When are you gonna learn to relax? There ain't nothin' wrong with lettin' loose every once in a while. Hell, you've barely left the ranch since--"

 

" _ James _ ," Lily chided, a frown creasing her delicate brow. She turned to Remus, a look of pity crossing her features. "It's okay, Remus. Maybe next week.”

 

"Yeah, maybe..." He lied, stabbing a potato with his fork. "Next week..."

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I don't get it,” James groaned as he gave his horse a nudge with his heel, urging her forward. 

 

“‘Course you don't,” Lily muttered, her gaze remaining focused on the road ahead, slowly disappearing in the creeping darkness. The sun was steadily sinking beneath the horizon, giving way to the blanket of shadows that thieves and drunkards took comfort in. 

 

“Don't gimme that, Lils! It's not like I never lost some'ne before!” James protested against his wife, his voice carrying across the still dusk air.

 

“Keep it down, will ya? We don't want no trouble, not until I'm at least one drink in.” James could've sworn he saw a sly smirk creep across his wife's features, but the fading light made it difficult to be certain.

 

“Look,” James started again, his voice lowering to a raspy whisper. “I just think he ought to get out more. Clear his mind, y'know? It'd do him some good.”

 

“The day you see Remus set foot in the  _ North Star _ is the day you'd better shoot him, ‘cause he must've been replaced by some kind of imposter.”

 

“Well, you know that ain't possible!” James grinned playfully at his wife as he sidled his horse up beside hers. She giggled softly as she rolled her eyes.

 

“Look, there ain't no way Remus is gonna visit any Black establishment, not after what they done. Don't try to force 'im. You just gotta let ‘im come to terms with it and get through it at his own pace.”

 

“I s’pose you're right.” James shrugged, turning his attention back to the path before him and the town that was emerging from nowhere, speckling the side of the road.

 

“I always am,” Lily laughed, giving her horse a gentle nudge and trotting ahead of her husband. He chortled happily before urging his own horse forward, following Lily down Main Street. 

 

Rising up past the crest of the hill was a glimmering beacon of light set against the stark darkness that enveloped the town. Chattering and laughter woven with boisterous music spilled from the saloon doors, flooding the streets with joyous ruckus. The sounds of inebriated debauchery filled their ears as the Potter couple rode their horses towards the  _ North Star _ . 

 

Without needing a word to each other, James and Lily dismounted and hitched their horses to the post before heading inside. As they pushed past the swinging doors, the couple was greeted by a rush of heat and a roar of commotion. Lily inhaled deeply, letting the familiar scents of smoke and alcohol wash over her. James said something to her while pointing across the room, but Lily couldn't hear a word of it. She smiled and nodded politely before making her way to the bar alone, while her husband wandered deeper into the saloon, pushing past the crowds of people huddled amongst the tables.

 

Lily took her hat off and placed it gently on the counter before her, offering the barkeep a warm grin.

 

“What can I get fer ya?” The man asked, leaning close to Lily, the stench of tobacco and whisky lingering on his breath. His greying moustache twitched as he spoke and Lily had to stifle a giggle as she responded.

 

“Whisky. Neat.”

 

“Now wha’s a trat like you doin’ with a drink tha’ strong?”

 

“I ain't gonna order twice,” Lily threatened sharply, eyes flashing with menace. 

 

“Now don’ get yer back up, little lady, I was only jokin’! One cowboy cocktail, comin’ right up!”

 

Lily rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the cluster of men huddled around a card table, wasting their hard-earned pay for a moment's thrill. The saloon was never her ideal way to spend an evening, but Lily knew that James relished in the opportunity to bond with the men who worked on his ranch, so she put up with the late nights of drinking and socializing. As long as she was left to her own devices, she was content.

 

“Howdy,” a voice cooed from behind Lily. She didn't bother turning around to see what kind of man slid into the seat beside hers.

 

“I ain't interested.”

 

“I was just sayin’ ‘Howdy’.” 

 

“Look,” She began, turning her head toward the bar. “Yer barkin’ up the wrong—”

 

Lily's voice cut off as she took in the man sitting before her. 

 

It was obvious that this man had never worked a day in his life, his skin pale as fallen snow, hands soft and clean, free of the caked-on grime that Lily was used to. He had long, dark hair, slicked back in a hair tie, with loose tresses falling lazily across his face. A carefree grin was plastered to his lips and his silvery eyes sparkled with mischief as he gave Lily a once-over.

 

“Do I know you?” the man asked, his voice silky smooth in contrast with with ruckus of the bar.

 

“I ain't never seen you before,” Lily responded, shaking off the surprise that had marred her usually stoic expression. It wasn't often that she encountered a high-class man in the saloon, and the abruptness of the encounter had left her momentarily startled. 

 

“I coulda sworn I seen you before somewhere…”

 

“You must be mistaken.” Lily turned away from the stranger once again, her attention wandering to the poker table at the far end of the bar where her husband was talking with one of his farmhands. A brief sense of longing passed over her as Lily momentarily wished to be standing by James’ side, but the sudden arrival of her whiskey drew her mind back toward the bar. 

 

“Thanks,” she muttered to the bartender before shooting back the entirety of her glass. She wiped her lips brusquely with the back of her hand and opened her mouth to order another. 

 

“Next one's on me,” the stranger interrupted, before Lily had a chance to speak. 

 

“I can pay for my own drinks, thank you very much,” she snapped, glaring daggers at the presumptuous stranger. Her look softened when she heard him laugh and saw him raise his hands in submission.

 

“Now don't get yer knickers in a knot, I was jus’ tryna be nice. Yer more than welcome to buy your own drinks.”

 

“Thank you,” Lily mumbled, unsure of whether or not she had just won. 

 

The bartender refilled Lily's glass and gave the stranger a drink of his own. The man enthusiastically lifted it and mimed a toast in Lily's direction before downing it and nodding for another.

 

“Bar dog, keep 'em comin’ all night.”

 

Lily brought her own drink to her lips and took a sip, eyeing the stranger cautiously. He was peculiar to say the least, but he didn't seem particularly dangerous. It wasn't in her nature to let her guard down, but she figured she didn't need to be so hostile towards this man.

 

“The name's Sirius,” the man said in Lily's general direction before throwing back his third whiskey.

 

“Lily.” 

 

Sirius’ glass hit the bar with a clatter as he spun around to look Lily in the eyes, mouth agape.

 

“ _ Tha's  _ where I know ya from!” He exclaimed, loud enough to draw the attention of nearby patrons. Lily sheepishly looked down at her hands, acutely aware of the eyes that settled upon her. “I knew you looked familiar!” Sirius’ voice was lowered now, quiet enough that only Lily could hear it.

 

“Oh yea?” Lily had a feeling she knew where this conversation was heading, but she'd be damned if she was going to let it get there easily.

 

“You're Lil’ Lily!”

 

“Not anymore, I ain't.”

 

Her tone was slightly sharper than she intended. She reached for her mostly-full tumbler and drank the rest of her whiskey, smiling gratefully at the barkeep when he filled it up once again.

 

“You are! Auburn hair, bright green eyes, heck, I even recognize that goofy grin you've got there! You could pin a fly to a wall from thirty yards away!”

 

“You was on stage! I remember you!” The bartender chimed in, oblivious to Lily's discomfort. “What's a famous sharp shooter doin’ all the way ou’ here?”

 

“Turns out, bein’ real good at shootin’ things don't pay the bills. Who'da thunk?” Lily snapped bitterly.

 

She could feel the silence settle in around the two men as they absorbed the uncomfortable truth. Her gaze drifted down towards her hands, the glass of whiskey still clasped tightly between them. Lily closed her eyes, threw back her drink and slammed the empty glass down on the bar, startling both men from their stupor.

 

“Keep 'em comin’.”

 

“I'm… I'm sorry—” Sirius began, but Lily's poisonous glare cut him off.

 

“What're ya sorry 'bout? Past is the past. Not like I don't got nothin’ now.” 

 

It was true, afterall. Had Lily not quit traveling around for shows, she never would have had the opportunity to meet her husband. James was perfect for Lily, a fact that he never failed to remind her of whenever they argued. He kept her on her toes and challenged her mind. Most importantly, he treated Lily as an equal; a feat that very few men in her life had achieved. 

 

“It don't matter now anyhow, do it…” She mumbled, swirling the freshly poured whiskey around, delicate fingers resting tenderly on the sides of the glass.

 

“No… it don't…” Sirius sighed woefully. 

 

Lily watched Sirius’ expression, waiting for him to break into a grin and change the subject, the way men were prone to do when Lily made them uncomfortable. His face remained sombre, grey eyes filled with sadness and understanding. The two sat in silence for a moment, nursing their drinks, relishing in the comfort of each other's company.

 

“ _ Lils! _ ” James called loudly from across the bar, startling Lily and dragging her from her thoughts. Just like that, the spell was broken; the rest of the saloon materialized around Lily, suddenly coming back to life. She turned around and smiled at her husband, raising her glass in greeting as he ambled over. 

 

“This here's my husband, James,” Lily offered once he was close enough to shake Sirius’ hand.

 

“Hello, My-Husband-James.” Sirius beamed cheerfully, lowering his body in a mock bow. Lily had to stifle a giggle as her husband greeted Sirius with a cordial “Howdy, Sir!”

 

“James, this is Sirius.”

 

“I wasn't playin’ at nothin’! Just sayin’ ‘hi’ is all!”

 

Lily failed at suppressing her laughter at her husband's defensive tone, her eyes tearing up in mirth.

 

“No, no! The  _ name's _ Sirius. Rarely do I do anything that's actually serious in nature!” The man grinned at James, eagerly flashing a set of sparkling white teeth.

 

James joined his wife laughing, his face flush from alcohol and embarrassment.

 

“Yer a funny feller, y'know that?”

 

“I've been told,” Sirius mused with a chuckle. His own cheeks were beginning to redden, flashing brightly against the stark paleness of his face. Lily knew that Sirius had been matching her drink for drink, and by the way her fingers were tingling and the room was spinning, there was no way the man was completely sober.

 

The revelry continued as Sirius, Lily and James drank and talked through the night, keeping the barkeep occupied and running a tab a mile long.

 

“Where's tha’ accent from?” James said sloppily, swinging an arm around his new friend's neck.

 

“Accent? What accent?” Sirius feigned innocence as Lily giggled drunkenly to herself.

 

“Yer accent! Where're y’from?” James slurred, poking Sirius in the chest with a tumbler of whiskey.

 

“Honestly, I have no idea what you're talking about!” The man raised his arms defensively, but his words gave him away.

 

“And look at you, talkin’ all fancy-like! You ain't from 'round here, are ya!” 

 

“No, no, I'm from 'round here!” Sirius tried to mimic James’ own accent, to no avail.

 

“Naw, y'ain't! Tha’s a’right, I don't judge ya. Yer a decent feller, and this here town's fulla folks who don’ wanna be found. Yer— yer friens with me now, ain't nobody gonna tell ya ye don’ belong here, y’hear? Ya find any trouble, you come'n get me.”

 

“Nex’… nex’ thing y'know, James here's gonna offer ya a job!” Lily laughed, nearly falling from her barstool and catching herself on her husband. 

 

“Tha's an idear, Lils! Siri… Sirius…” James paused to collect himself for a moment, attempting fruitlessly to straighten his hat and collar. “Sirius, y'need a job? Thars… thars always one waitin’ fer you at th'ranch, if ever y'need it. You jus’ say the word, sir, an’ i's yers!”

 

“James Potter!” Sirius exclaimed, wrapping his own arm around James’ neck. “You're a good man! A decent bloke!” 

 

“Tha's my James!” Lily shouted, ignoring the glares from other patrons.

 

“To the Potters!” Sirius raised his glass of whiskey in his free hand, spilling some of its contents in the process. 

 

“Hear hear!” James called out, moments before collapsing onto the bar and immediately falling asleep.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Remus stumbled into the kitchen, his eyes half closed, and slumped into his usual chair at the breakfast table, barely registering Lily and James sitting across from him. The smell of coffee and bacon wafted through the air, seeping into his body, filling his chest with warmth. There was nothing in the world that Remus wanted more than a steaming cup of joe nestled in his hands, heating him up from the inside.

 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead,” Lily teased as she rose from her chair and headed to the stove to fill her friend a plate of whatever was left in the pan.

 

“Mornin’ Lily. How 'bout a cup'o Arbuckle's… could really use tha’ right now…” 

 

“How 'bout you git it yerself,” Lily teased, placing a plate piled high with breakfast fixings in front of Remus and rolling her eyes. “Got a case 'o barrel fever? Thought you didn’ wanna partake las’ night?”

 

“I didn’,” Remus mumbled around a forkful of scrambled eggs. Lily shook her head and headed back to the stove, pouring her friend a mug of coffee. She placed it unceremoniously in front of him, an eyebrow cocked in condescension.

 

“Yer welcome.”

 

“Thanks, Lil…”

 

“Fer some’n who didn’ go ou’ drinkin’ las’ night, ye sure seem pretty dang tuckered,” James teased, taking a gulp of his own coffee. “Ye look like you had a bit too much who-hit-john, if ye ask me…”

 

“Ain’t no one askin’ you, Potter. Mind yer own doings and leave me alone,” Remus grumbled, bringing his mug to his lips. The strong, bitter scent weaved around his lungs and swam through his head, potent and intoxicating. He took a sip and felt his entire body relax at the fix, allowing the heat of the liquid to wash over him and bring him out of his drowsy stupor. 

 

“Y'know,” James started lazily, leaning back in his chair. “Keep this up an’ I might hafta replace you!”

 

“Go right ahead,” Remus joked back, smirking into his coffee. He knew full well that he was essential to the operation of Potter Ranch. There was nobody that James could find that would be able to match Remus’ flow and efficiency. He was irreplaceable.

 

“Found some’n last night that could do the job. Maybe I'll bring him on.” James wasn't letting up, but Remus could see Lily rolling her eyes as she joined them at the table, her own mug of coffee gripped in her hands.

 

“What're ye waitin’ fer? I ain't sayin’ no.” 

 

“I ain't kiddin’ 'round! I did find some'n!” James laughed, looking to Lily for her reassurance that he wasn't making this up. “Yer right, ain't no one in town that could do yer job like you do, but I thought I might hire him here just the same.”

 

“Good on ya Potter,” Remus said dryly. “Finally found some'n t'pick up the slack 'round here?” 

 

“There ain't no slack!” James protested, leaning forward. Genuine worry was beginning to crease his forehead.

 

“There is when you try workin’ the fields. Some'n's got to clean up after ya!”

 

Lily chuckled softly as her husband began to flush. James was too easy to rile up, a fact that Remus never failed to take advantage of. 

 

“A’right, a'right,” Remus chuckled, easing off of James. “When's this feller startin’? Guessin’ I gotta be the one ta train ‘im?”

 

“No idear,” James admitted sheepishly. “Dunno if he allot upon takin’ me up on the offer. Had a helluva brick in my hat, wasn't exactly in the right sorts…”

 

Remus stared incredulously at his friend on the other side of the table, unsure whether or not he heard James correctly.

 

“Lemme get this straight... you invited some stranger you ain't never met to come work on the ranch, and you can't even remember if he said yes?!” 

 

James mumbled a non-committal response before bringing his mug to his lips and taking a long gulp.

 

Remus turned to Lily, a scathing look on his face.

 

“I thought you were supposed ta watch out fer these things, Lily! Ain't that why he married you?”

 

Lily shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes, as if James’ unconventional business decision didn't phase her. 

 

“I can vouch fer 'im, Remus. He ain't a bad feller.”

 

“Here's hopin’...” Remus muttered into his coffee. It wasn't his place to tell James off. They were friends, but Remus was still a worker on the ranch and James was the owner.

 

“Mister Potter, Sir!” 

 

The voice came from outside, pulling all three away from their conversation, giving James a moment's respite.

 

James slid his chair out from the table and sauntered over to the door before opening it. 

 

“Howdy, Mister Pettigrew. What brings you here on a Sunday? It's yer day off, ain't it?”

 

“It is, yessir, but I came ta check on the hosses, figured I'd say 'howdy’!” 

 

“Mornin’ Peter,” Lily called from the table, making no move to get up. Remus smirked to himself, knowing that Lily consumed far more alcohol than she intended last night, and was suffering the consequences. 

 

“Howdy, Pete!” Remus raised his mug at Peter, but remained comfortably at the table. He had no intention of discussing work on a Sunday, and that was all Peter ever seemed to talk about around Remus.

 

“Marm,” Peter greeted Lily, bowing gently and tipping his hat. “Mister Lupin.” He gave a courteous nod to Remus before turning his attention back to James.

 

“Didya hear the goin’ ons abou’ town? Seems some'n's takin’ it upon themselves to stir up some trouble fer the Blacks.” Peter's face was beaming, as if he himself had been the one to perpetrate the crimes.

 

“I ain't heard nothin’ ‘bout that,” James said, cocking an eyebrow. “We were just out las’ night, didn't hear no word o’ trouble.”

 

“I'm tellin’ ya! Some Desperado's comin’ inta town and causin’ a ruckus.” 

 

“Now don’ go spreadin’ no rumours, Mister Pettigrew,” James warned. Peter's eyes grew wide, his expression genuine.

 

“Honest ta god, Mister Potter. I ain't fibbin’!”

 

“Right. Let's say this's true. What business is it o'mine?” James glanced back at his wife briefly before returning his attention back to Peter.

 

“I know you ain't tickled pink by 'em, figured you'd like t'know!” Peter's grin spread across his face, proud to be able to share this information with his boss.

 

“Well, thank you kindly, Mister Pettigrew. Glad some'n's doin’ somethin’ 'bout this town…”

 

Remus turned to Lily as James and Peter continued their conversation. She seemed unperturbed by the news, but Lily was known to be guarded with her intentions and an expert at hiding her emotions. 

 

“What’d’ya think?” Remus whispered across the table, his eyes scanning Lily's delicate features for any indication of what was going on in her mind.

 

“Ain't no business o'mine what some Longrider does,” she said passively with a shrug. Even Remus could see through her obvious lie.

 

James returned to his spot at the table, having said his farewells to Peter. He sank into his chair, a heavy sigh escaping his lips.

 

“Think he's tellin’ it right?”

 

Lily gave another noncommittal shrug.

 

“Don't see why he wouldn't be.”

 

“Well, I ain't complainin’,” Remus said, turning to James and raising a brow. “Wasn't it you who said some'n should do somethin’?”

 

“We don't need no Owl Hoots in this town, Lupin. I ain't got no more love fer the Blacks than you do, but that outlaw’s barkin’ at a knot. Ain't nothin’ gonna change, not 'till somethin’ big is done; you'd sooner catch a weasel asleep…”

 

“So it ain’t you on the shoot at night, tryna make a point?” Remus smirked at James, eagerly waiting for his friend to get riled up.

 

“No, it ain’t me,” James growled aggressively. “And if it were, I wouldn’t go ‘round telling nobody.”

 

“Well hey now,” Lily joined in, grinning at Remus. “We ain’t just anybody. We’re family here. If you was makin’ trouble, James, you don’t think you’d let us know?”

 

“Why does everyone think I’m the one doin’ this?” 

 

Remus and Lily laughed together as James got up and stormed over to the coffee pot, filling his mug and seething. 

 

“Now don’ git yer panties in a knot, we’s just jokin’ ‘round, Potter. We know you ain’t the one ridin’ about town like some lonesome Desperado. You just ain’t got it in ya!”

 

“Ye’re one ta talk, Lupin. You ain’t left the house since yer Pa died. I think it’d do ye some good ta—” 

 

James didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence before he heard the scraping of a chair behind him. He turned around in time to see the kitchen door swing shut and Remus’ empty seat wobbling slightly. James let out a hefty sigh and shook his head before turning to his wife.

 

“That boy’s gotta learn to take a punch as well as he can throw ‘em.”

 

Lily raised a brow pointedly at her husband.

 

“Think you can lay off the father jokes, James? It’s only been a few months…”

 

“I think he’s gotta learn to—”

 

“He ain’t gotta learn nothin’, James.” Lily’s tone was firm, aggressive. “Don’t think you’d much respond well if yer parents had been murdered, now would ya?”

 

“I wasn’t—”

 

“ _ James _ .”

 

James sank down into his chair, his cup of coffee clutched in his hands, his eyes fixed on the empty seat across from him. 

 

“Yer righ’, Lils. Y’always are.”

 

“I know…”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Another summer month had passed, and with it the stifling heat and oppressive humidity that hung thickly in the air. Remus enjoyed his days on the ranch but he was glad that the weather was finally beginning to break, the autumn breeze gradually creeping in and occasionally making physical labour bearable. 

 

Breakfast conversations no longer included mentions of Desperados; instead they were limited to idle chatter and the going-ons for the ranch. Remus was less inclined to bring up issues around James, worrying that his boss and friend would find a way to circle the conversation back to his self-inflicted seclusion. Remus wasn’t ready to leave the house and socialize, and he certainly wasn’t prepared to do it at the North Star, where James and Lily were wont to frequent. They had made a friend at the bar; a stranger that Remus had never met but could probably pick out from a crowd, knowing his description inside and out.

 

“You should’ve seen him, Lupin! Sirius killed at Faro! He won every single penny that Wilkes had, the rook. Tha’ was justice if I ever seen it.”

 

Remus brought his coffee to his lips, letting the smell of it fill his lungs and warm his stomach. He took a sip, feeling the hot liquid trickle down his throat, burning slightly as it eased its way through his tension.

 

“Ye sure you don’ wanna join us tonight? Even fer one drink? I’m sure you two would get along.”

 

“Thanks, Potter, but I think I’ll hit the hay. Been hard work on the ranch, not that you’d know.”

 

“Fine, fine,” James said, rolling his eyes and ignoring Remus’ quip. “Yer loss. Now, don’ ferget, we’ve got them hoity-toity business folk comin’ ta see the cattle. Make sure y’don’t show ‘em too much, if ye get me.”

 

“Don’ worry, Potter. I been dealin’ with these sorta folk my whole life. I think I can handle one assessment.”

 

“We don’ wanna sell.” James said firmly, reminding Remus of what was at stake. 

 

“Y’think I don’ know that, Potter?” Remus said harshly, taken aback by James’ lack of faith.

 

“Remus,” Lily warned, trying to keep the peace in her home. “James jus’ wanted to make sure we was all on the same page.”

 

“We is. Don’ sell the ranch. Don’ let ‘em think it’s fer sale. Don’ let ‘em see exactly what we’ve got on property. Got it.”

 

“Good,” James said, before his expression softened into a weak smile. “There ain’t nobody I’d rather have do this than you, Remus. Ain’t nobody I trust more’n you.”

 

“Now don’t go gettin’ sappy on me, Potter,” Remus teased, hiding his embarrassment. “People’re gonna think you’re fond ‘o me or somethin’.”

 

After breakfast, James went into town to “have words with the sheriff”, as he called it. The Mayor had rubbed James the wrong way, and he was eager to have the situation solved once and for all. Everyone knew this assessment was a load of poppycock, but there wasn’t anything the Potters could do about it legally. Meanwhile, Remus remained on the ranch, trying his utmost to make the lives of the business men as challenging as possible.

 

“An’ this here’s the stable. Careful now, watch yer step. There’re some man-traps ‘round. Don’ wan’ you steppin’ in ‘em, with yer fancy shoes an’ all.” Remus smiled courteously at Misters Malfoy and Avery, relishing in the discomfort spreading across their faces. It was obvious that these men had never worked a field in their lives, and Remus wasn’t planning on wasting his opportunity to show them just how exciting ranch work could be.

 

“As you can see,” Remus continued, bringing the two business men into the stable and grinning at the sound they made as the smell assaulted their delicate noses. “We’ve got nearly twenty hosses on property, each an’ ev’ry one of ‘em owned and cared fer by Potter Ranch. We ain’t jus’ in the business of raisin’ cattle, sirs. We’re good to our people. We’s a fam’ly here, each an’ ev’ry one of us.”

 

“We don’t care about your family, Mister Lupin. We’re here to assess what this land can offer our client. This is an investment opportunity, and it would do you some good to take it seriously.” Lucius Malfoy had a twisted look on his face, as if the stench of the stables was perhaps the foulest thing he had ever encountered. 

 

“I can see that,” Remus muttered under his breath, turning his back to the other men. “Don’t get yerselves wound up, we’re headin’ to the rest o’ the ranch. Now I know it ain’t nothin’ to shake a stick at, but it’s home.” 

 

Remus pressed forward, leading the way for the two well-dressed men, taking them on winding dirt paths, through muddy fields and down precarious slopes. They passed herds of cattle, cow dung littering the grass, waiting to be stepped on. Remus was sure to explain the minute details of keeping a ranch, keeping the conversation as lifeless and dull as possible. It took longer than he had hoped, but eventually Malfoy and Avery grew tired and weary of Remus’ poor excuse for a tour.

 

“Thank you for the tour, Mister Lupin. It was… Enlightening. We’d best be off, though. We don’t have all day to dawdle around an open field learning about… Cows.” Malfoy seemed to struggle to keep the polite tone in his voice as he anxiously glanced at his horse hitched near the house. 

 

“You sure, Mister Malfoy, sir? We haven’t yet gotten to the best part! We’ve got a pregnant cow ‘bout to give birth. It’d be a treat to watch.” Remus grinned at the two men, savouring the sour look that spread across their faces.

 

“No. Thank you.” 

 

“Suit yerself. I’ll see you gents out then. Thank you kindly fer stoppin’ by. Hope to see you again soon.” Remus pushed through the lie with a forced smile and sickeningly sweet tone, hoping to be rid of the inspectors once and for all.

 

“Yes. Well. Goodbye, Mister Lupin.”

 

Once Avery and Malfoy’s horses were out of view, Remus collapsed into the rocking chair that Lily kept on her porch, a weary sigh escaping him. 

 

“Y’alright?” 

 

Remus kept his eyes closed as he heard Lily approach and sit on the chair next to his.

 

“Thanks fer doin’ that, Reme. You know James’d just blow it fer us if he tried.”

 

“Any time, Lily. Jus’...” Remus paused, considering his words.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Don’ let ‘em bully you into anythin’. Them Blacks is up to no good, I can feel it in my bones. I don’t want none of ‘em snoopin’ ‘round. Jus’... Keep yer eyes out.”

 

“We’re not sellin’ the ranch, don’t you worry.”

 

“I sure as hell hope you ain’t. Can’t imagine tryin’ my hand as a real cowboy.”

 

Remus could hear Lily laughing softly beside him as he rocked his chair back and forth. It was easy to joke about what would happen without the ranch, but the reality of the situation made the pit of his stomach tighten in a knot. What would Remus do without Potter Ranch?

 

__________

 

“You sure y’ain’t up fer a drink?” James had been trying throughout dinner to get Remus to agree to go into town with them. He had even offered to go to a different saloon so that Remus would be comfortable. Remus had adamantly refused, insisting that he needed to catch up on his sleep. 

 

“Yeah, I’m sure. G’night Lily. ‘Night James.”

 

“G’night, Remus!”

 

“See ya ‘round, Lupin.”

 

As soon as the door to the house shut, Remus headed immediately to his bunk. The sun was still low on the horizon, sitting lazily in the sky. Remus needed to move fast if he wanted to take advantage of the light that was steadily fading.

 

He stripped his work clothes off and pulled on a pair of jeans and a dark shirt. He grabbed a black kerchief from his dresser, stuffing it in his pocket before digging through the rest of his drawers. Remus kept his guns safely tucked away beneath his clothing, a habit he had learned from his father. He strapped the holsters to his belt and grabbed his hat on his way out the door, heading straight for his horse in her stable.

 

Bess was Remus’. All horses on the ranch belonged to the Potters except for her. She was a gift from Lily and James when Remus’ father had passed, in the hopes that he’d have something to keep him occupied while he mourned. Bess was a difficult mare, but Remus had been up to the challenge of currying the kinks out. All muscle and raw energy, Remus’ Bay was as powerful as she was beautiful, and he cared for her like nothing else; she was his partner on the ranch and off it.

 

Once his horse was saddled up and mounted, he gave her a gentle nudge with his spurs, clicking his tongue to egg her forward. They set off at a trot, a cowboy and his mare, heading past the gates of the ranch and in the opposite direction of town. 

 

Remus knew where he was heading and he urged his horse forward, the cool evening breeze running through his hair, pulling gently on his hat, as the sound of hoofbeats mixed with the chorus of nighttime. Cicadas buzzed and crickets chirped, accompanying Remus on his journey towards the mansion that slowly rose on the horizon. 

 

Remus heard the carriage long before he saw it. The creaking of wheels bouncing off the dirt pathway, the steady pace of the horses that pulled it. The man driving the carriage remained focused on the road ahead, paying no heed to the cowboy who snuck up behind him.

 

“Hold it righ’ there!” Remus’ tone was brusk, curt. His voice was low and gravely, masking his normal cadence, ensuring that he wouldn’t be identified.

 

“Woaaah there!” The carriage driver pulled on his reigns, bringing his horses to a halt. “Evenin’ Sir. Can I help ya?”

 

“I’m real sorry ta be doin’ this, I ain’t got no qualm with you.” Remus’ voice was quivering, his hand shaky as he reached for the gun holstered at his side. “Run along there, friend. Leave the carriage to me. I ain’t gonna hurt no one, not if they do as I say.”

 

Remus saw the driver release his reigns and slowly reach for his sidearm. In an instant, Remus’ Colt was in his hand, pointed steadily at the carriage driver’s torso. 

 

“I ain’t one to use ‘er, but I will if I hafta.” His voice was steady, threatening. Remus knew he needed to remain calm and keep his wits about him. He couldn’t show any sign of weakness.

 

“Woah there, Cowboy,” the driver said, raising his hands in submission. “I ain’t lookin’ fer trouble.”

 

“Best be gettin’ on then, if you know what’s good fer ya…”

 

Without a moment’s hesitation, the carriage driver was on the ground, running towards the manor that loomed over the horizon. Remus dismounted and gave his horse a gentle pat. He inhaled deeply, the damp air settling in his lungs, before adjusting his hat and kerchief and heading to the carriage door. 

 

“Driver? Driver, why have we sto— “

 

Peering through the window was woman, dressed to the nines, grey hair pulled back in a sophisticated bun. Her skin was wrinkled and pale, not a blemish on her. She had sharp features and cold grey eyes that bored through Remus’ skull as they glared at him. She pursed her lips, red as fresh blood, and raised her chin condescendingly.

 

“So you’re here to kill me, I presume.”

 

“I ain’t here to kill no one, ma’am. Jus’ here ta rob ya is all.” Remus’ eyes never wavered as he took a step back, gun pointed straight at the woman in the carriage. “Out.” 

 

The older woman emerged from the carriage, her head held high despite her predicament. She was followed by a man who couldn’t be older than Remus’ age. Both were dressed in clothing of the highest fashion, draped with expensive fabrics and adorned with ostentatious jewels. Remus’s focus remained on the woman, whom he recognized immediately as Walburga Black. She had a reputation of being fierce, dangerous, but she was unarmed and unguarded. This was his opportunity.

 

“You’re a vile woman, Missus Black. There ain’t no place fer you in a town like this.” Remus’ words were bitter, filled with pent up rage and ferocity. He almost didn’t recognize the voice that came from his own mouth. “We wan’ you to leave this town. All of us.”

 

“Well, since you’ve asked so nicely… No.” 

 

Remus’ grip tightened around his Colt as he thumbed the hammer. 

 

“Y’come into town, pretendin’ yer bringin’ betterments with ye, but alls your doin’ is brining’ murderin’ scum and corruption. Go back ter the ol’ country so’s we can be rid of you.” 

 

“If you think you can chase us out with an empty threat, young man, you are sorely mistaken. We have this town wrapped around our fingers. Once we prove that there’s gold in the ground, we’ll make a fortune here. And believe me, we will discover it, make no mistake about that.”

 

Remus cocked his gun, the click ringing loudly in the silence of the evening. 

 

“Give me everythin’ ye’v got in that carriage o’ yers. And them jewels, too.” 

 

Without breaking eye contact, Walburga removed her necklace and bracelets. Remus nodded toward the ground at her feet, where she gingerly placed her fine jewelry. 

 

“Give him what he’s asking for, boy.” Walburga addressed her companion, disdain on the tip of her tongue. He entered the carriage, Remus’ gun trained on his back, before pulling out a small leather pouch and dropping it to the ground with a jangle. 

 

“Alrigh’,” Remus said, keeping his gun on Walburga. “Off you go.” He nodded his head towards the Black Manor, still some distance away. Walburga narrowed her eyes.

 

“Why, you little— “

 

“I’d best be listenin’ if I was you. Don’ want no hole in yer head now, do we?”

 

Walburga glanced at the man beside her before turning in the direction of the mansion, picking up the bottom of her skirt and beginning her long journey back to her home. The man followed along behind her and, for the briefest moment, Remus could have sworn he saw a hint of a smile, but it was too dark to tell for sure.

 

When Walburga and her companion were mere figures in the distance, Remus checked the carriage for any remaining valuables, scooped up his prize that littered the ground and unhitched the two horses. 

 

“Off ye go,” he muttered gently, giving one horse a gentle pat on the rear. “You’d better find yer way home if you don’t wanna be caught out here at night.” 

 

Remus remounted Bess and rode in the direction of town, face glowing from exhilaration beneath the dark cloth. His chest swelled with pride at the thought of separating the Black family from some of their wealth. It wasn’t much, but it was something. That money would be put to good use for the poor people in and around the town and would be a godsend to a particular few. Remus knew he’d have to fence the jewels that night before he was caught, but the hard part was over. 

 

“Guess I do make a right fine Desperado,” he laughed to himself, giving his mare a gentle nudge and riding off into the night. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Leaves drifted playfully through the sky, showering the ground and painting the ranch with warm colours. Hooves trod along the soft covering, mud squishing beneath them, boots sinking into the ground as the ranch hands worked the field and herded cattle. Autumn was the busiest season for Potter Ranch and it kept Remus on his feet most days. Still, he made sure to spend one night a month out on the road, doing the only thing he could think of to drive away the relentless family that was hell-bent on ruining their lives.

 

The “assessment” came back indicating that Potter Ranch had a vein of gold running beneath it, a fact that James denied to his very core. “Salted the samples” he had insisted. Remus wouldn’t have put it past Malfoy and Avery to lie about their findings in the hopes of convincing James to sell. 

 

Remus trudged downstairs one weary morning, exhaustion evident on his face. The bags under his eyes were growing worse, visible even against his darker skin. The night before had been one of his outings; he had been using the light from the moon to his advantage, but that meant riding out in the middle of the week, much to his dismay. 

 

Remus slumped into his usual chair across from Lily and James, hardly acknowledging them. 

 

“You look sick as a dog, Lupin.” 

 

James’ face was creased with worry as he leaned forward to study his friend. Remus was a hard worker and it wasn’t like him to miss a day in the field, but James wanted to make sure that his friend wasn’t pushing himself past his limit.

 

“‘M fine,” Remus mumbled, his arms crossed on the kitchen table, his head resting on them. 

 

“You sure don' look it.”

 

Remus raised his head slightly and attempted a nod towards James, trying to assuage his worries. 

 

“I'm fine, Potter.”

 

A mug of coffee suddenly appeared before him and Remus gave it a weak smile. 

 

“Thanks,” he muttered to the cup.

 

“Yer welcome,” Lily's voice said from behind Remus. He felt a hand ruffle his hair gently before footsteps made their way to Lily's seat. “James’ right, Remus. You'd better rest up. You really don' look so good.”

 

“What're you, my mother?” Remus asked the cup lazily.

 

“Nah, but I'm the closest thing you've got. Now, git to bed before I call Pete in here to carry you up.”

 

Remus groaned at Lily's threat, but began raising his head to meet her piercing emerald eyes.

 

“You wouldn't…”

 

“Oh, I would. Don't you doubt it fer a second.”

 

With another weary moan, Remus pushed his chair back and slowly rose to his feet. 

 

“You'll wake me up in a few hours, righ’?”

 

“ _ Bed _ , Remus.”

 

“Lily,  _ please _ ?”

 

“Yeah, I'll wake you in a few hours. Now git some rest before I  _ make _ you git some rest.”

 

Remus made his way to his bunk and collapsed into his bed, immediately passing out, still fully clothed.

 

When Remus finally came to, the sun was glaring through the window, casting rainbows along the wall as it played through the glass lamp that Remus kept on his bedside. 

 

“Few hours my  _ ass _ ,” Remus muttered as he dragged himself out of bed and adjusted his clothes. It was past midday and Remus hadn't been in the field all morning. 

 

“Though’ you said you'd wake me,” Remus growled angrily as he entered the Potters’ kitchen, where the couple had just sat down to lunch.

 

“The dead have risen,” Lily teased, offering Remus a plateful of whatever it was she had made. 

 

“Thanks,” he grumbled, taking the plate and settling into his seat across from his friends. “An’… I'm sorry.”

 

“Ain't no reason to be sorry,” James assured him. “Y’ain’t no good to me sick, Lupin. If a day off's what it takes to keep ya healthy, so be it.”

 

“I'll stay up tonigh’, work the field. I'll get things done— ”

 

“Y’ain't doin’ that, Lupin. Yer gonna eat yer lunch that my wife so gen'rously cooked fer ya and yer gonna join us in town.”

 

“Potter, I don't wa— “

 

“This ain't yer friend askin’, Remus. This’s yer boss. I can't have a worker who's wound as tight as a coil tryin’ to lead my men at the busiest time o’ the year. Y'need to relax, Remus. This ain't a request.”

 

The kitchen fell into silence save for the birdsongs that drifted in through the open window. Remus looked down at his plate, poking at his food while he debated how to respond. 

 

“Remus?” 

 

Lily's voice was soft and gentle, laced with worry, barely audible, even in the silence that surrounded them. 

 

“Fine.”

 

“Rem— “

 

“I'm fine. I'll come into town. Yer prolly righ’, Potter. I could use a day out with friends.” It wasn't a lie; Remus did miss spending time in the town with his closest friends. It wasn't the truth, either. He didn't particularly want to ride into town, doing God knows what, drinking alcohol, getting blue, but he figured agreeing with James was the easiest way to get his friend off his back. 

 

“Righ’...” James said, looking taken aback. He didn't expect Remus to give in quite so easily. “Well… eat up. We'll ride out once we're done. I'm sure the boys can fend fer themselves fer an afternoon.”

 

The meal continued with limited conversation. Remus ate his food, not even noticing what he was putting in his mouth; his mind was focused entirely on getting James and Lily to ease up on him.

 

The trio saddled their horses and rode off in the direction of town. They trotted along in silence, not a one amongst them willing to start an argument. Hooves crunched along the dirt road as they trampled fallen leaves, a steady stream of noise filling the stillness that precariously hung in the air. 

 

The town rose up behind the hilly path and Remus could see the hustle and bustle of people, going about their daily lives. It was jarring to see the town in the daytime, the streets filled with townsfolk running errands, taking strolls, chatting and socializing. Remus had spent so much time on the ranch, he only recognized the town at night; this version of it was something he hadn't seen in a long while.

 

As the trio rode in, they were greeted by polite “howdy's” and acknowledging nods. Smiles were spread across the faces of the passersby as they went about their business.

 

“Is it jus’ me, or does this town seem happier than I remember?” Remus mumbled to Lily.

 

“It ain't jus’ you,” she responded, in a whisper. “James 'n I've noticed it too.”

 

“Afternoon, Marm,” James greeted the local seamstress as she passed by.

 

“Howdy, Mister Potter! Pleasure t'see you!”

 

“Things're well, I take it?”

 

“Jus’ dandy,” she beamed, a blush creeping across her face.

 

“Any particular reason?”

 

Remus shook his head and rolled his eyes at James’ less-than-subtle attempt at gleaning information.

 

“Well,” the woman started, looking over her shoulder before turning back to James. “Y'ain't heard it from me, but some'n's been goin’ 'round town spreadin’ Black money to the rest've us folks. All them “taxes” that they've added? Ways 'o cheatin’ us of our hard earned pay? It's all gettin’ back t'us. I ain't complainin’, tha's fer sure.”

 

James nodded slowly before glancing at Lily.

 

“That's good ta hear, Miss Meadowes. Glad some'n's finally doin’ somethin’ good fer this town. Any idear who it migh’ be?”

 

“Oh, it's the Moonlight Rider, tha's fer certain. Hear he's got quite some bounty on 'is head. Not a clue who he is, but if I did, I wouldn't tell no one.”

 

James gave a weak laugh at the woman's joke, but glanced nervously back at his wife while Meadowes wasn't looking. 

 

“Well, we best be off. Good to see ya, Miss Meadowes.”

 

“You as well, Mister Potter.”

 

As they rode off, Remus saw James lean in to whisper to Lily.

 

“We gots ourselves an outlaw in town. This ain't good.”

 

“It ain't bad either, James. We jus’ keep our noses out've it an’ we'll be fine.”

 

“You foolish boy! Why, you insolent little—”

 

The sudden commotion caused James, Lily, and Remus to stop in their tracks. On the road ahead of them stood a couple having a heated argument. There was an older woman, dressed in fine silks and adorned with jewels. Remus immediately recognized her as Walburga Black, matriarch of the Black family, whom he had encountered previously. The man beside her was tall and lean, a youthful glow about him, despite looking to be the same age as Remus. He had pale skin that contrasted with the shimmering emerald fabric of his coat. Ink black hair was pulled away from his face, revealing silvery blue eyes that flashed with mischief. Those infinitely deep eyes met with Remus’ for the briefest moment, a hint of a smile curling at the edge of his lips. Remus immediately looked away as he felt the warmth crawl up his neck and into his cheeks.

 

“Howdy, Marm, can I help you?”

 

James’ voice pulled Remus from his thoughts and centered him back into reality, where Walburga stood, a firm grip locked around her companion's wrist, pale fingers turning white from pressure.

 

“You can leave me and my son be, is what you can do. The audacity! Butting your nose into other people's business. Ugh, wretched town dwellers.”

 

James’ face hardened as his fingers squeezed tighter on his reigns.

 

“My apologies, Marm,” James said unapologetically. “It's jus’... I though’ I heard some less than polite things, an’ I jus’ wanted to make sure ev'rythin's alrigh’.” 

 

Walburga's face flushed an ugly shade of plum as she pursed her lips and narrowed her cold, grey eyes. 

 

“How  _ dare _ you, you little—”

 

“We don't mean no trouble,” Lily cut her off, flashing an irritated look at her husband. “We was jus’ passin’ through. We'll be on our way.”

 

Lily made to ride off, but paused when she heard Walburga speak once more.

 

“Pathetic. Are these the types of mongrels you've been associating with? No wonder you're such a miserable excuse for a—”

 

“ _ Excuse me, _ Marm,” James began, cutting the old woman short. “I do believe them's some pretty foul words fer yer kin.” James glanced at Walburga's son and their eyes met. There was a moment of recognition and a suppressed smirk before he turned back to face the dower woman. “That ain't no way ta treat yer son.”

 

“Sirius! Are you going to let these peasants address me like that?” The woman snapped, eyes flashing in anger, wrinkled hands balled up in fists, ears turning an unpleasant shade of red.

 

“They're not peasants, Mother.” Sirius looked longingly between James and Lily. “They're cowboys.” Remus saw Sirius glance over and immediately paid close attention to his hands on the reigns. He had the uneasy feeling that he was being stared at and looked over.

 

“Why you—” Walburga managed to sputter out. “I… you… Sirius, if you don't do something, I'm going to—”

 

Sirius gave his mother a cruel smirk. He glanced back at the trio of cowboys before— 

 

_ Whack. _

 

Walburga had slapped Sirius across the face with all the force that she could muster. Bright red streaks blossomed across his pale cheek, surrounding thin slices that were created from her hefty rings. Sirius brought a hand to his face and gently pressed the pads of his fingers against it. He pulled his hand away, deep crimson maring his fingertips and seeping slowly down his cheek.

 

It felt like the world stood still for an instant as everyone waited with baited breath. The silence was broken by Sirius’ hoarse voice.

 

“I'm done.”

 

He turned his back to his mother and began walking away.

 

“Sirius Black, if you don't turn around this instant, I'll—” 

 

“I said ‘I’m done’, Walburga. I'm not putting up with this anymore. I'm finished. I'm done being associated with your family! With this name! With all of it!” His voice was raising into a shout, garnering the attention of passersby. 

 

“ _ You can't get rid of your name _ ,” Walburga hollered, her shrill voice reverberating in the silence. “You can't escape it! You're a  _ Black _ , Sirius!”

 

Sirius reached for his lapel and dug his fingers in, roughly tearing a piece of fabric away from it and tossing it to the ground. It looked like a sigil or family crest, but Remus couldn't make it out from atop his horse. Sirius placed his foot over the piece of fabric and ground it into the dirt, his eyes focused on his mother’s expression.

 

“No anymore, I'm not.”

 

He turned about and stormed away, leaving his mother alone to scream to herself in the town street. 

  
  


________

  
  
  


“You can’ jus’ bring 'im in here, Potter!”

 

Remus slammed his fist down on the kitchen table, causing the plates and silverware to clatter uneasily.

 

“He ain't got nowhere else t'go!” 

 

James’ voice was raised as he stood in the kitchen, arguing with Remus. Lily was sitting at the table, casting exasperated glances at the two men.

 

“Oh, I see!” Remus yelled, throwing his arms in the air for emphasis. “Mister James Potter, takin’ in all the stray dogs!”

 

“I took  _ you  _ in, didn’ I?”

 

Silence fell in the Potter kitchen as Remus absorbed what James had just said. It was true; James had taken Remus in when he needed it. He gave Remus a job, let him stay in the bunkhouse, accepted him into the Potter family. Who was Remus to deny that opportunity to someone else who so desperately needed it?

 

“Yes,” Remus mumbled, looking sheepishly at his fists. 

 

James let out a weary sigh and sank down into the chair next to Lily, who placed a hand lovingly on his back. Remus followed suit and sat himself down across from his friends.

 

“He needs this, Remus.” James’ voice was a whisper, raspy and wearisome from all the yelling. “He ain't got nowhere else to go…”

 

Remus lowered his head with a sigh and raised his hands to his temples, trying to massage away his headache.

 

“Well,” Remus began, keeping his eyes focused on the wood grain of the kitchen table. “I ain't gonna be easy on 'im. I'm gonna work 'im real hard on the field.”

 

“As you should. This here's a job. I ain't a charity.” 

 

Remus couldn't avoid noticing the look of relief that crossed James’ features. He knew that having someone like that on the ranch would be exceptionally difficult, but Remus would do anything for his friend, even tolerating the presence of Sirius Black.

 

“Good. Now…” James paused for a moment, trying to work up the courage to tell Remus what his next task was. “Can… can you show Mister Black to the bunkhouse, please?”

 

“No.”

 

Remus got up from the kitchen table and headed out the door, ignoring James’ protests behind him. 

 

He would do  _ almost _ anything for his friend. 

 


End file.
